Family Ties - Season 1
Family Ties - Season 1 The first season of Family Ties aired from September 22, 1982 to April 11, 1983 on Syndication in the US. Cast Main Cast * Meredith Baxter-Birney - Elyse Keaton * Michael Gross - Steven Keaton * Michael J. Fox - Alex P. Keaton * Justine Bateman - Mallory Keaton * Tina Yothers - Jennifer Keaton * Brian Bonsall - Andrew Keaton (seasons 5-7) Recurring Cast * Marc Price - Irwin "Skippy" Handelman * Scott Valentine - Nick Moore (seasons 4-7) * Tracy Pollan - Ellen Reed (season 4) * Courtney Cox - Laureen Miller (seasons 6-7) Guest stars * Judith Light - Stacey Hughes (season 2) * Tom Hanks - Ned Donnelly (seasons 1-2) * Geena Davis - Karen Nicholson (season 3) * River Phoenix - Eugene (season 4) * Julia-Louis Dreyfus - Susan "Raindrop" White, Esq. (season 6) * Crispin Glover - Doug (season 2) * Wil Wheaton - Timothy Higgins (season 5) * Corey Feldman - Student Walter (season 4) * Jeff Cohen - Marv, Jr. (season 5)/Dougie Barker (season 3) * Christina Applegate - Kitten (season 5) * Stephen Baldwin - Bobby (season 7) * Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Dougie (season 6) Episode list Pilot :Directed by: Asaad Kelada, Written by: Gary David Goldberg, Original air date: September 22, 1982, Production code: 001 Not with My Sister You Don't :Directed by: Tony Mordente, Written by: Lloyd Garver, Original air date: September 29, 1982, Production code: 004 I Know Jennifer's Boyfriend :Directed by: Michael Zinberg, Written by: Gary David Goldberg, Original air date: October 6, 1982, Production code: 003 Summer of '82 :Directed by: Tony Moredente, Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Original air date: October 27, 1982, Production code: 007 I Never Killed for My Father :Directed by: Dick Martin, Written by Kimberly Hill, Original air date: November 3, 1982, Production code: 008 Give Your Uncle Arthur a Kiss :Directed by: Will Mackenzie, Written by: Lloyd Garver & Gary David Goldberg, Original air date: November 10, 1982, Production code: 012 Big Brother is Watching :Directed by: Alan Bergmann, Written by: Ruth Bennett, Original air date: November 17, 1982, Production code: 013 No Nukes is Good Nukes :Directed by: Frank Bonner, Written by: Ruth Bennett, Original air date: November 24, 1982, Production code: 009 Death of a Grocer :Directed by: Will Mackenzie, Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Original air date: December 1, 1982, Production code: 011 Have Gun Will Unravel :Directed by: Alan Bergmann, Written by: Ruth Bennett, Original air date: December 8, 1982, Production code: 006 A Christmas Story :Directed by: Will Mackenzie, Written by: Joanne Pagliaro, Original air date: December 15, 1982, Production code: 014 Oops! :Directed by: Tony Mordente, Written by: Joanne Pagliaro, Original air date: December 22, 1982, Production code: 005 Sherry Baby :Directed by: Tony Mordente, Written by: Barbara Hall, Original air date: January 12, 1983, Production code: 015 The Fugitive :Directed by: Will Mackenzie, Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Original air date: January 19, 1983, Production code: 016 :Directed by: Will Mackenzie, Written by: Michael J. Weithorn, Original air date: January 26, 1983, Production code: 017 Margin of Error :Directed by: Tony Mordente, Written by: Michael Russnow, Original air date: February 9, 1983, Production code: 018 French Lessons :Directed by: Tony Mordente, Written by: Ruth Bennett, Original air date: February 16, 1983, Production code: 019 I Gotta Be Ming :Directed by: Sam Weisman, Written by: Ruth Bennett, Original air date: February 23, 1983, Production code: 020 Suzanne Takes You Down :Directed by: Will Mackenzie, Written by: Ruth Bennett, Original air date: March 16, 1983, Production code: 010 The Fifth Wheel :Directed by: Andrew McCullough, Written by: Ruth Bennett & Michael J. Weithorn, Original air date: March 28, 1983, Production code: 022 Stage Fright :Directed by: Sam Weisman, Written by: Ruth Bennett & Michael J. Weithorn, Original air date: April 4, 1983, Production code: 021 Elyse D'Arc :Directed by: Michael Zinberg, Written by Michael J. Weithorn, Original air date: April 11, 1983, Production code: 002